Dry (Metro 2033 Level)
Dry is the first level you encounter Khan on, it is also the level where Bourbon is killed. Overview Dry takes place in Sukharevskaya station wich has been fortified into a bandit base. Artyom and Bourbon first reach this area through the ventilation shafts. Immediately after entering the station, Bourbon is captured by the bandits, and taken to their leader. Artyom then either fights or sneaks his way through the base to where Bourbon is being held captive. The moment he walks through the door, Bourbon takes advantage of the confusion to take the bandit leader's revolver, and subsequently, kills the leader. Before dying, the bandit leader manages to kill Bourbon with his Kalash. Khan then appears from the above vent and offers to help Artyom along his path. Trivia * Apparently the Bandits on Sukharevskaya or at least half of them are possibly former communists from the Red Line, as evident by the music typical of the Reds that can be heard playing in Sukharevskaya, and in the Redux version of Metro 2033, the Bandit leader looks like a Red Line commander or officer. *The rebar sticking out of the sandbag barricades in this level will damage the player if they stand or walk too close to them. These are the only rebar barricades in the game that do this. *If you climb up to the main balcony, you can change the song that's playing in the station from a record player there, doing this will alert the bandits nearby. *Near the end of the level, just before the door where Bourbon is found is a box maze to the left. Inside the maze, there is a guard with a hookah. You can either knock down or kill the guard. Smoking the hookah makes Artyom more resilient to damage and also gains a moral point. There is also a second hookah near the left-side barricade, one room away from the first guard Khan snipes. However, smoking either one will also mix up your controls, so it isn't recommended to fight while under its effects. *Although you find many arrows for the Helsing, you don't usually find the Helsing until later on in the game. However, there is one available in Dead City 1, which can be put to good use here. *If the player chooses a stealth approach to the mission, Khan will kill certain guards silently if the player remains idle and looks at the guard long enough. The guards may make sounds but this will not alert his friends. The arrows Khan fires can be picked up. *Even if you kill everybody inside the station, when you reach the door cutscene at the end, bandits will still appear. *There are a few traps and alarms set up in the side passages. Triggering them or producing enough noise by bumping into clutter will alert the bandits. *Near the arrow range at the back of the station, a prison can be found under a grate. The man inside is the caravan master that the bandits at the Riga station camp mentioned. Listen to that quote: *In Moscow, this station is named Sukharevskaya (Kaluzhsko-Rizhskaya Line). *On the left side of the vents, behind a barricade, is a man complaining of stomach trouble. He said that one of his friends forced him to eat something that caused his stomach problems. He will soon run towards the vents to use the restroom, leaving a good time for stealth kills. *At the start of the level where you're in the vent, there is a Kalash and Shambler in the back of the vent where Bourbon's bag is. The Kalash is Bourbon's and it seems he left it for Artyom, thus (perhaps unintentionally) fulfilling his promise of giving him his AK. Gallery Dry01.png|Bourbon leads the way into the station. Dry02.png|Bourbon's final gifts to Artyom found in the vent. Dry03.png|The station front as seen just below the vent. Dry04.png|The station's right hand tunnel. Dry05.png|The back of the station's left hand tunnel. Dry06.png|The station's front as seen from the balcony. Dry1.png|The station's back. Dry5.png|Bourbon's fateful encounter with the bandit leader. Category:Metro 2033 Levels